A Picture's Worth a Hundred Words III
by Nini the Electrocuted Sheep
Summary: Third in the "A Picture's Worth a Hundred Words" series. Same as always: a story in 100 words; no more, no less. YukiShuichi in most drabbles, various other pairings occasionally explored - SakanoK, HiroFujisaki, etc... possibly even OCs!
1. British English

**AN: **Welcome, all, to the third installment in the '**A Picture's Worth A Hundred Words' **series! Y'all know the drill: leave me love (in the form of reviews and ideas) and I shall love you in return (with drabbles inspired by your prompts).

* * *

**Prompt: **London, baby, here I come! I'm off, folks, to a 10-day long vacation in London! :D My main fear (aside from losing all my luggage at the airport) is that I won't understand a word of what's spoken to me, since I'm so used to American accents XD

* * *

**ETA: **silly me, I haven't seen _Gravitation _in **far **too long. I totally forgot that Shuichi had already been to the US when he followed Yuki there at the end of the series! So I've edited it a bit, hope no-one minds :)

* * *

**Bad Luck**'s first time touring abroad was an interesting experience. K had secured them a concert in London, and Shuichi had been relieved that they were going to a country where he'd understand the language. His English wasn't perfect, but he was sure he'd manage.

He couldn't have been more wrong. The people in England didn't speak English! – or at least, not any form he could understand. Hiro laughed and explained to him that British English was entirely different from American English.

Throughout the tour, Shuichi merely smiled and nodded silently at the fans, resolutely signing his autograph in Japanese.

* * *

**End note: **See ya when I get back, hopefully with a few drabbles... and a newly acquired British accent! :D


	2. Wicked

**AN: **I'm back from London, guys! :D Let me tell you: BEST. TRIP. EVER. I've been abroad quite a bit, and enjoyed it all, but it was usually with my parents. It is SO different when you do it on your own, or with a friend. (I had a bit of both.) Wow. Seriously, best ten days I have had in my entire _life_. Woohoo!

**Prompt: **the musical _**Wicked**_. You can't go to London and not see a musical! I was lucky enough to be going with a friend who loves _**Wicked**_, and we managed to score really good tickets. We're so very used to the original American Broadway recording (Idina Menzel rules), that hearing it with British accents was really amusing – but still so, SO GOOD. It was, as the British say, simply _wicked_ :D

* * *

Yuki was always intrigued whenever Shuichi sang in English. It wasn't a common, everyday occurrence, but it was not so rare that Shuichi still retained his Japanese accent while doing it. He now sounded entirely natural when he sang popular American songs or bits he would pick up on television.

Shuichi's favorites were musicals. They'd recently gone to see the Japanese production of _**Wicked**_, and Shuichi had bought the original Broadway recording. He now sang it all while washing dishes or folding laundry, and Yuki constantly found himself bobbing his head along to _The Wizard and I_ or _Defying Gravity_.

* * *

**End note: **whoever guesses how much money I spent on **_Wicked_** memorabilia will get a special drabble on request ;D


	3. Sushi Deserts: a Birthday Drabble

**AN: **this is a special 200-word drabble I wrote for myself, for my birthday :)

**Prompt: **I had sushi with a friend while I was in England. And they had the funniest little pods for all the sushi dishes, and they even served deserts! Slices of fruit, and pankaces with custard, and chocolate-mousse cakes! XD So I just had to write something about it all.

* * *

Shuichi and Hiro were sampling the new sushi place that had opened next to **NG Studios**. They found seats near two foreign girls – tourists, if their maps and cameras were any indication. They were talking in English and laughing at the little pods of sushi as they passed them on the conveyor belt, trying to figure out what was what. The taller girl was doing most of the talking, correctly identifying several dishes of maki and nigiri.

Shuichi kept an amused eye on them as he and Hiro chose their own dishes off the belt. The sushi was good, if a little enthusiastic with the wasabi. The shorter of the girls apparently felt the same as she poured herself a huge glass of water. Shuichi sipped at his own glass while Hiro nursed his beer, brooding over the latest guitar riff he was unable to get just right.

As they began picking deserts off the belt, Shuichi suddenly heard the two girls laughing hysterically. He followed their gazes and had to suppress a grin himself: arriving on the conveyor belt was a group of pods containing small, round chocolate cakes, each sat on a ridiculous little mat of banana leaves.


	4. Weapon of Choice

**Prompt: **I work at a stationery shop. I sell people pens and notebooks all day long. I know all the pens and have yet to find the perfect one for me. I wonder if by the time I stop working there (and no longer have an employee discount) I'll know which is my favorite?

* * *

Yuki chooses a different pen for every story. True, he writes them mostly on his laptop – but every story has its bursts of unexpected inspiration, and Yuki uses pen and paper to capture these moments.

For example, if he's writing a mystery novel, full of dark alleyways and mysterious figures in hats and trench-coats, he'll choose a thin black pen which makes his handwriting abrupt and angular. For romance novels or adventure sagas he'll use a thicker, smoother pen, suited for long, sweep-the-princess-off-her-feet kisses or swordfight sequences in a free-flowing, rambling script.

Yuki is constantly trying new pens and plotlines.


	5. Danger

**AN: **I've started a livejournal! Link on my profile if anyone's interested :)

**Prompt: **hehe... remember the toaster from those drabbles in Picture II? Well, **Roni-chan **wanted a 'linked' drabble, so I came up with this :)

* * *

Yuki entered the kitchen with the clear intention of seducing Shuichi and dragging him to bed. Shuichi resisted at first, claiming he was trying to make a sandwich (the mangled remains of bread and lettuce lent some integrity to his story) but when Yuki simply heaved him onto the counter and attacked his mouth, he resigned himself to his fate.

Yuki kissed him senseless, standing between Shuichi's spread legs. Something crashed; they broke apart to see the longsuffering old toaster lying in pieces on the floor.

Yuki laughed. "Forget about you getting hurt – you're a danger to the kitchen appliances!"

**

* * *

**

End note:

so, the toast is finally RIP. I've used its character in about what, 4 drabbles so far? lol. Well it's done for now. Say goodbye :P 


	6. Part Time Jobs

**AN: **sooooooo. It's been like a month since I've been here. I'M SORRY! T_T My very own part-time job has eaten my life. Details on my LJ if anyone's actually interested.

**Prompt (TeamDavid0698) : **Shuichi (or Yuki's) past jobs before they settled on the ones they have now. I must admit_, _this one was fun to write :D

* * *

Before **Bad Luck** became famous, Shuichi fostered several part-time jobs. Once he worked at an ice-cream stand, but quit once he realized he was eating more than he was working. He worked at a stationery shop – they fired him when he kept writing lyrics, wasting pens faster than he sold them. Then there was the short stint as a newspaper delivery-boy. That only lasted a week, as Shuichi proved more likely to hit streetlamps than doorsteps.

Nowadays, Shuichi still wreaks havoc wherever he works. But at least he's rich enough to restock the entire studio's furniture if he breaks it!


End file.
